


Little Lamb, Not Pig

by SleekEbonyFeathers (orphan_account)



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/M, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Oral Sex, Protectiveness, Self-Defense, Surprise Affection, Surprise Kissing, Survival Horror, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 06:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SleekEbonyFeathers
Summary: You are a female investigative journalist sneaking into Mount Massive Asylum to show the horrid condition the patients are kept in. However, you get a little more than you signed up for the massive brute Chris Walker begins to hunt you.





	Little Lamb, Not Pig

The looming building cast a long shadow over the ground as she sun sank lower and lower on the horizon. You stood below the facility, making note of how it looked more like a maximum security prison than a mental hospital.  
Pulling your coat further around yourself to block out the autumn chill, you made sure you had a notebook in your pocket and the batteries in your camcorder were full as you lifted it while and walked towards the the compound. Mount Massive Asylum... a facility run by the Murkoff Corporation. Ever since you'd heard about it you were sure something darkly sinister was going on behind the stone walls and chain link fencing. Now that you were here it was time to go inside and investigate for yourself. 

Right as you approached the door, you realized it was locked. There were other other doors, but they ended up being locked too. Sighing, you ended up walking around for a minute, but then discovered an open window. The only access to it was from some scaffolding, which you managed to climb up and climb in through the window.

The light bulb above your head shattered for a reason you were unsure of, and you traversed the dark room into the hall, camcorder in hand. For a long while all you did was quietly sneak around the building, recording the patients that had been kept in obviously horrendous condition. There were literally no staff in sight, and blood stains everywhere, which only continued to fuel your immense concern.  
As usual you were oddly calm in all this, taking notes every so often in your journal, but there was an underlying feeling of unease gnawing in the pit of your stomach. These poor people... no one deserved to be treated like this, especially since they were probably all mentally ill. It was detestable and the thought of human beings being treated so horridly just made the pit in your stomach grow with time.  
Your aimless wandering eventually led you into a room with a door cracked open, and the stench of rotten flesh hit you like a freight train coming off the rails when you approached. Gagging, you held your nose with one hand and lifted up your camera with the other, switching on the night vision.

Severed heads. Heads lining the length of the shelves, their wide eyes staring into nothingness. Gasping, you reared back in disgust and shock- then immediately wished you hadn't breathed in so sharply because now you could _taste_ it. Turning, you began to swiftly walk away from the door when you heard the sound of footsteps and something metal clinking together. You felt like a rabbit running from a hunter- the terror flooding through your veins supported that idea. The sound was very close and there was a group of lockers at the end of the hallway, which you quickly took the chance to hide in one.  
The footsteps and clinking continued in your direction, and as a reflex you tried to press yourself to the back of the locker as if looking 'smaller' would make you less likely to see standing in the locker. However, the approaching figure began to search the lockers around you, as there were about five, and you prayed they'd skip yours.

There was a moment of near silence, the only sound coming from the enormous figure standing outside the lockers’ breathing. For a moment you were certain you’d evaded him, but then the door of the locker you were hiding in flew open.

“Little pig!”

You shrieked and tried to make a break for it through the small space between your attacker and the locker but he grabbed a hold of your neck and pulled you into the air. Beginning to choke and gasp, the pressure on the sides of your neck you knew would soon make you lose consciousness if you did not act quickly. Gathering what little strength you had you tried to kick at his chest and clawed at his hand.  
Almost unsurprisingly, it seemed to not really have any effect. The man looked at you with the permanent sneer the metal contraption on his face forced him into, but your eyes were searching desperately in his white ones for any trace of emotion. After a moment, his grip loosened on your neck so that you could breath, the other hand gripped the front of your shirt so his first could let go of your neck. 

“No place for women.” He grumbled, glaring down lightly at you, though he didn’t seem aggressive anymore. More like concerned- disappointed even. It shocked you, but you certainly weren’t complaining. “...Need to leave.”

Forcing air into your lungs again with quick gasps you looked at him with teary eyes. You didn’t realize you’d started crying, and your cheeks were stained with running mascara.  
“I-I’m.. sorry.”  
You choked out, voice trembling. He still was holding you by the shirt, face close to yours. His breath was hot on your cheeks- or that could be you blushing, honestly you weren’t sure. You were incredibly nervous so you wouldn’t be surprised if the latter was the case.  
“I’ll leave.”

Instead of letting you go, he sort of just stared into your soul. You couldn’t help but squirm a little bit. He was terrifying! But, after an agonizingly long pause he released you and set you on the ground. Clearing your throat and coughing a little bit you took a step back.  
“Sooo…” You mumbled, feeling even more anxious. “Is there an easier way outta here than using the scaffolding again?”  
You weren’t really surprised when he didn’t speak. Instead he sort of just looked at you, but then began to walk off, the chains clinking with his movements. Not sure what else to do you followed him, of course.  
This situation was starting to get to you. Its strangeness, in particular. You’d just been documenting the condition of the patients and now were being led around by the man who nearly choked you out less than 5 minutes ago. However, since he was probably your best bet to get out of this shit hole you decided it was good to follow him.

“You got a name big guy?” You asked quietly once you were back in the front part of the administration block. You tried not to look at the dead bodies sprawled around the room- they made you shudder.  
He looked over his shoulder at you, seeming surprised by the question. However, he studied you for a moment before mumbling a reply, “Chris.” His reply made you smile a little. You liked being on a first name basis with someone. 

“That’s a nice name. I’m (Y/N).”

“Mhm.”

The immense brute was starting to try to do something on one of the systems at the desk, when the lights suddenly shut off. You gasped softly and stepped closer to where you’d just last seen him. Silence and unsureness hung in the air and it made you progressively grow more and more uncomfortable, especially since the only way you knew where Chris was was his heavy breathing.  
Just as you opened your mouth to say something, you felt a hand- Chris’ hand -feel the air around you, looking for you, and eventually found your head. Much to your surprise, when he found your head he gently brushed his large calloused fingers down it. He continued to gently pet your head while you stood there, and honestly it wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, you had to remind yourself not to lean into him. Instead, you cleared your throat and put your camcorder up to your face and flipping on the night vision.

“I got this, Chris. Just stick close to me, ‘kay?”

“Okay.”

He removed his large hand from the soft hair hanging off your scalp and reached done to hold onto one of your hands. The size difference between both of your hands was rather comical. Not to mention you rather appreciated the warmth it gave you as you headed through the darkness with your camcorder the only thing to lead you. Eventually the two of you found your way to the control room, and Chris helped you switch the power back on. Whoever had turned it off was unsurprisingly nowhere to be found now.  
You could’ve sworn you saw Chris look over at you and try to smile genuinely from the corner of your mouth, but perhaps it was just a simple glance and the attempted smile was just what you saw from the forced sneer for a second. Despite this, you offered him a smile back and then looked up at him curiously.

“Time to get out now for good, huh?” You asked. Chris replied with a curt nod. You turned to leave the room, but paused when Chris enveloped your much smaller hand in his. It caught you off-guard, and you turned your head with raised brows. He did not reply, just kept your hand in a firm yet gentle grip and stared at you. You smirked a little, deciding to joke around to ease the mood. “What? Afraid of somethin’, big guy, or are you just excited a girl’s here?”  
Instead of replying vocally, the tall man tugged a little too roughly on your hand and pulled you out of the room. You literally had no other choice but to follow, as there was no way to get your hand out of his grasp. Because his legs were a lot longer it was difficult to follow him but you still at least attempted to stay in stride with him.  
Finally he dragged you to a door near where you found the heads, and opened it. It was a little dimly lit in the room so you didn’t get to see where you were going before he gently pulled you in. Chris checked the hall, making sure the two of you hadn’t been followed there. He closed the door then stepped into the room.

“Can’t let it escape.” He mumbled, his hands balled into fists as he glared at the door. “Keep her safe.” Your throat tightened a little when you became sure he was speaking about you. Sighing gently and trying to ignore it, you began to study the room you’d been pulled into so unexpectedly.

It was a rectangular and rather dimly lit, with only a coffee table and a dark green armchair on one end of the room and a computer on a desk in the other. It was very tidy and clean, especially compared to the other places in the asylum, and you could only assume this was Chris’ room from how he pulled you in here and decided it was a safe place to keep you for the time being.  
He turned to look over at you, and you felt your heartbeat pick up a little when under his scrutinizing white-eyed gaze. Smiling, you leaned against the wall and studied his face. “What’s with that metal thing?” You asked. “Looks kinda… painful.”  
Chris looked a little apprehensive, but he shrugged and slowly walked over to the armchair next to where you were standing and sat down. “They put it on me.”

“They? You mean… the doctors?”

“Yes.”

“Do you mind if I record this?”

His brows furrowed, and you were afraid you’d stepped over a line, but instead he nodded slowly. He’d already picked up on your role in this, and that you had the camcorder for a reason, so he decided helping expose what Murkoff had done here was one of his many responsibilities as the executioner in this facility.  
You blinked in surprise, but were pleased by him agreeing. You set the camera up on the coffee table, and went to press record, but hesitated. Your eyes lingered on the metal contraption pulling his lips apart, and your brows furrowed a little bit.  
“That makes you sort of hard to understand. Do you mind if I.. take it off you?”

He was surprised, but not displeased. He wanted nothing more than to get this dumb thing off finally. It made the sides of his mouth ache, and he knew it was to prevent more self harm but he still didn’t like it. You smiled and gently reached up, finding a latch and loosening the painfully tight metal. You set it on the table and Chris sighed softly in relief when it was finally removed. He rubbed the side of his mouth with one hand, then nodded to you to show he was ready to start the interview. And with that, you pressed record and switched into professional mode.

“Can you introduce yourself, please?”

Chris looked confused, but then remember what you were doing and he replied after being silent for a few seconds.  
“..My name is Chris Walker. I used to work as a security guard for Murkoff.”  
Jesus, it was so much easier to talk now!

“What kind of experiments did they do on patients here, Chris?”

The hesitation in his expression was obvious. However, he managed to swallow down the apprehension and began a detailed description of the things that happened in the asylum over the years, including the Walrider Project and why he did what he did. It made you a little frightened that you were in the same room with someone who admitted to murdering dozens of people, soldier, staff, and patient alike. But when he explained his reasoning it made you feel bad for him. He was just doing what he thought was best.

 

After almost an hour, you ended the interview by telling Chris you could not thank him enough and turning off the camcorder.  
“Wow.” You whispered. “Just- wow. I didn’t know how bad it was.” In truth, you didn’t really believe the stuff about the Walrider, but everything else disgusted you. Especially the fact that after Chris had a breakdown he was forced into becoming an experiment. Chris stayed quiet and looked at you calmly, his expression relaxed and more approachable now that the metal thing was off of his face.  
Speaking of, the second his eyes caught sight of it again on the table he felt his chest tighten a little. God, he hated it. “You… aren’t going to put that back on me.. Are you?”  
The tone of his voice made you feel like you’d been stabbed in the gut, and you promptly shook your head. “Of course not! I hated seeing it on you in the first place- it’s cruel.”

His white eyes widened and his expression softened a lot. A small, genuine smile made its way onto his lips as he spoke now.  
“I don’t get you. You’re the first caring, human person who’s ever gave any thought into this place in probably its entire existence. Why?”

Your face flushed a little bit, but you couldn’t help a smile as you shook your head a little. “That right there is why. No one cares about this place, your right. So that’s why I’m here. I’m going to make them care- if it’s the last thing I do.”  
The last part of your sentence seemed to strike a chord with Chris, because he just looked at you with an expression you’d never seen on him before.  
The smile fell from his face gradually and he leaned over towards you a little. Considering you weren’t standing far he didn’t even have to stand and that was the scary part. One of his large hands was set gently onto the side of your face, the other resting on your shoulder. He pulled you towards him, and your nose was practically touching his face.  
After a moment he slowly rested his forehead against yours to your surprise (and delight). He didn’t have any lips to kiss you with, but his hand gently rubbed up and down your arm. What he was getting at was rather obvious, and you weren’t sure what you were going to do. Chris was a _lot_ bigger than you, and you could only imagine what he would have in mind.  
Slowly, you stretched up, setting your small hands on his broad shoulders and leaving kisses on the scarred flesh of his cheeks. 

Chris sighed gently and leaned back in the armchair, one of his his hands traveling down to rest on the small of your back while he let the other fall to his side. You were effectively straddling him with legs on either side of him, and you kept leaving delicate kisses on his face, then slowly moved down to leave more of them along with small love bites on his throat.  
He just relaxed, letting you do whatever you wanted to do with him. He hadn’t been with a woman for quite a long time unsurprisingly, and this affection wasn’t an unwelcome feeling. 

“Little pig.” He purred, moving both his arms to wrap around your waist. “Mm- no. Little lamb, not pig.”  
You let out a soft giggle at his tone of voice and words and you coyly brushed your fingertips against his thigh.  
“You know, this is incredibly unprofessional.”  
Chris was annoyed by your comment and he let out a light huff. “Who gives a damn?” Right now he was more focused on the feeling your fingers rubbing his thigh gave him. He would’ve loved to rip your clothes off right then, but he was feeling wary of hurting you so he stayed in a relaxed state.

While you began to kiss lower than his throat and moved onto his collarbones and chest, Chris could feel you smirking into the kisses. You were enjoying him not trying to be overly dominant or taking charge immediately, as it was something men tended to want to do out of obligation to keep up a tough guy act.  
Your hand drifted up and down his thigh but eventually began drifting closer and closer between his legs the lower you got. While you slowly slipped off the chair to sit on the floor and kissed down his stomach, Chris’ breathing hitched in his throat when your fingers finally touch the clothed bulge in his slacks. He watched you with lasciviousness in his expression as you sneaked down to slowly unbutton and unzip his pants, though you weren’t done teasing him quite yet. You molded his arousal in your hand, all the while staring into his eyes with a smirk on your face. After a second you slowly opened your mouth and mouthed where the head of his cock would be through his boxers, and you could see his composure slowly start to splinter apart.

He was breathing heavily and letting out soft growls and what you were certain were whimpers before you even released him all the way from his cloth prison. But, within due time, you stopped torturing him for the time being and pulled him out of his boxers.  
Chris’ cock was red and throbbing, and you’d teased him so bad that when you wrapped your hand around him he twitched and suppressed whines. In length he wasn’t anything spectacular, rather average in fact- probably around six inches -but the girth was something to behold. Honestly you were a little afraid at first, but you decided you could handle it. Wrapping your hand around the base you gave him a gentle stroke, then licked off the pre-cum glistening on the tip. Giving him a few more licks, you slowly opened up your mouth and took around half of him in.  
The girth was a challenge, which you knew was going to be a problem from the get-go. It made your jaw ache, but as long as Chris didn’t decide to suddenly take control and get rough then you’d be just fine. Slowly you took almost all of him inside your mouth, then bobbed back up with just as careful a pace. Taking this slow and sensual was your goal, and Chris seemed to have no qualms with that for now.  
He gritted his teeth, watching you go up and down with acute fascination. The ways you managed to make him have to use all of his willpower not to squirm or beg for you to just pull it out already or go faster impressed him, and he just hoped you’d keep doing it. He rested a hand on the side of your head, but didn’t use it to force you to go faster or to move you in any way. Instead, he brushed hair out of your face with his thumb so he could get a better look at you and just smiled.

“Beautiful.” He whispered, his gruff voice becoming breathy sending a spark through your body right down to your clit. Wanting to hear more of it, you stroked the base of his cock faster while still slowly bobbing up and down. Taken off guard, Chris let out a quiet gasp and was nearly pushed over the edge. However, he used the hand that was already on your face to slowly pull you off of him.  
Panting, he shook his head and lifted you up to straddle his lap again. “Hang… hang on.” Chris said softly, one hand still resting on your face and the other on your hip. “Not yet.” 

His hands were clammy and the knowledge you were the cause of it caused another spark. You slowly got off of Chris, and before he could ask what you were doing you started unbuttoning your top. Chris’ eyes widened but he just sat there and watched you dumbly while your shirt fabric fell onto the floor, then your pants, then your bra… 

Soon you were standing bare before him and he wasn’t sure what to do. His eyes looked over every inch of skin revealed to him, as he wasn’t sure what part to settle on looking. Slowly, he took his pants and boxers all the way off to mimic you and outstretched his arms expectantly. Not being able to suppress a giggle, you walked back over and sat on his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck. The two of you rested your forehead against each other’s while after a minute of holding each other Chris gently pushed himself into you.

You gripped onto his shoulders, biting your lip. Fuck, he was big in a whole new kind of way. Still he stayed respectful of you and waited for a signal that you wanted him to move once he’d gotten it all inside of you. After the spots in your vision faded and you began to feel pleasure from the way he stretched your insides, you wiggled your hips a little and moaned softly.  
Chris chuckled deeply, a pleasant rumble in his chest that reverberated in your skull, and he grabbed your hips, pulling you upwards and then setting you back down. This continued for a few minutes before you found the strength to move your hips in that same rhythm and he let out a gentle hum to show how pleased he was.  
Holding onto his shoulders tighter still, you moaned his name in his ear quietly, bucking your hips a little more erratically. Chris easily noticed the change in your movements and he rubbed his hands up and down your hips and thighs. He couldn’t help a smirk knowing you were about to cum because of him. 

He held onto you tightly while your orgasm rocked your body, and within a short span the tightening of your inner walls around his cock sent him over the edge too- though he pulled out of course and let his seed stain the hardwood floor.  
For a long time the two of you just sat there- sweaty, panting messes in each others arms. Chris nuzzled your face gently, causing you to giggle one more and you grabbed his face and kissed him where his lips would’ve been. Sure, you really were kissing teeth, but that didn’t matter to you. Chris felt his heart swell at your show of affection and he gently rocked you back and forth, calling you his little lamb under his breath repeatedly. 

 

At some point you fell asleep because you woke up in Chris’ arms, the large man snoring away. He looked oddly cute- all cuddled in the armchair his his head tilted to the side and, of course, using you as an effective teddy bear. It was going to be hard to get out of his arms without waking him so you devised a plan. You gently reached a hand up to pet the side of his face, your tired eyes half lidded.  
Chris woke up after about a minute or two with a snort, and his eyes widened a little when he saw you were still there. Honestly, he’d thought it was a dream. Pleased to see you were real, he sat up and wrapped his arms tighter around you. Smiling, you chuckled and kissed the side of his face lovingly.  
“I have to go. But, I had a plan if you wanna hear me out.”

Chris nodded, interested. You laid your head against his shoulder and continued. “I wanna get you out of here, Chris. Get medical attention to that facial scarring, and some therapy for the shit you’ve been through with real doctors who really know what they’re doing. All the shit that happened here? You don’t deserve any of it. I’d love to get you out of here if it also meant seeing you again.” You smiled up at him with a hopeful look in your eye, brushing your fingers against his broad chest. “So? What do you say?”

He looked tense, surprised. There was a long, agonizing moment of silence. But with time he could see the sense in the idea. It was the first time he’d ever even considered pushing aside his responsibilities at the asylum, and that made you a very special person to him. He played with strands of your hair affectionately while he replied. “Sounds like a great plan.”


End file.
